


The Crimson Promise

by Bitway



Category: Disgaea (Games), Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Pre-Canon, fenrich in disbelief, the start of sardine loving, tyrant val
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Tyrant Valvatorez finally makes it back to the Netherworld after failing to keep his promise.
Kudos: 2





	The Crimson Promise

The death of that human girl plagued his mind. The image of her last moments playing over and over. Seeing the light in those bright blue eyes of her growing dim with every passing second. Feeling the weight of her body in his arms as he begged for her not to die. Humans were so fragile. It was something he knew, but watching the life being sucked out of her right before his very eyes made him realize just how fragile they really were.

There's a heavy weight in his chest and it feels like it's trying to drag his body down. Valvatorez goes with the excuse of injuries and lack of human blood. His power was diminishing, slowly but surely. Although, now with every step taken it felt as if it were disappearing at an alarming rate.

The Tyrant doesn't even realize when he returns to the Netherworld. The welcoming dark air should have lifted his spirits, the sight of free demons in the distance should have been a sight for sore eyes. But he feels nothing. Just a pain in his chest. One that would not leave no matter how hard he tried to grip into his own flesh.

"My lord!"

Ah. Fenrich. Of course he would come running to his side the second he stepped foot in here. The poor werewolf must have been worried about his absence.

"Where have you-" Fenrich abruptly stops. Red eyes met with golden and he could see the agitation fading. Without a word, the werewolf dashes to his side. He's almost hesitant on putting an arm around the vampire to help him stand. Was he really that weak now?

"What's wrong? You're paler than usual." And that's saying a lot for a vampire. "What happened?"

Valvatorez sighs. Leaning against Fenrich felt nice, as if he could rest and forget what had just happened. But he can't burden the werewolf with the choice he made.

"I went to the human world, Fenrich," he starts. "I tried to instill fear into humans and help free demons who were under their control." He's aware that he's skipping details of a war, but Fenrich was smart. If he didn't give him the full story later, he's certain the werewolf would find the details on his own. "And then I met a human girl...who I made a promise to."

"A promise?" Fenrich didn't like where this was going.

"Yes. She was unlike any other human. Not a single ounce of terror ran through her veins when she saw me- she even dared to offer me her own blood. As if I could take it just like that!" He clenches his fist. No self-respecting vampire would take blood just like that. Yes, it was a free meal, but it was such a pathetic and dishonorable way of eating. "So, we promised that I would not take any human blood until I could frighten her. I would even protect her until then, but..."

"But?"

"She died."

"And?" Fenrich remained still, raising a brow. "If she is no more than the promise can be considered null and void."

"No." Valvatorez shakes his head. He forces himself away from the werewolf, standing on his own feet, though remains hunching over. "I...failed to carry my own weight. A promise is like a contract and should still be carried out until the conditions are met."

"My lord...you're not seriously going to consider keeping that foolish promise."

"It is not foolish!" Although he shouts, he lacks any energy. There was no hand thrown out to have his cape flow out and fall behind him. He turns to face Fenrich, although his gaze doesn't meet with his eyes. He must seem like a terrible master to him. "I am the foolish one for failing to keep it. I took the promise so lightly, I never expected that to happen."

"It is admirable that you wish to do this." _And extremely stupid_ , he would like to add. "But if you will not consume human blood, what will you survive on? Even if you intend to keep your promise to some wench, I cannot allow you to starve. If you must take my own blood, I would-"

"Fenrich."

Saying his name silences him. Even while weakened, the werewolf didn't dare to disrespect him.

"I don't need your blood. And I could never ask that of you." Even if he didn't have human blood coursing through his veins, he couldn't rely on him as a food source.

"Besides, I do have a solution to that."

"May I ask what it is?"

Rather than giving an answer, Valvatorez, seemingly out of nowhere, pulls out-

"A fish, my lord?"

"Not just any fish, but a sardine."

He hadn't eaten for days and it was a miracle he hadn't gone mad with hunger. This had been offered to him by another human girl. It had been an insulting gift before but now...even this sardine was looking quite appetizing.

Without hesitation, he bites into the fish, practically devouring it within seconds. The bones were a pain to bite around and he'd have to make a mental note to be careful for his next meal.

"They are quite delicious once you get past the smell. Their blood has enough nutrients for me to survive on. So, from now on, I will not be drinking human blood. Only sardines."

"You...can't be serious."

The thought of an almighty tyrant, one that struck fear into the heart of many, one that could easily conquer this pathetic excuse of a Netherworld and more, was now going to survive off some stupid fish...this had to be some kind of nightmare.

"Of course I am."

Fenrich holds back a growl. He wanted to argue with him, tell him he didn't need to do this. But he'd seen the look in his eyes. There was no way he could coerce him out of this. For now.

This wasn't the worst thing that could happen to him. As long as other demons kept away from the Tyrant he could still retain some authority over them. It wouldn't last for long, but hopefully just enough time for the werewolf to get the vampire back onto his feet.

God, he should have never let him out of his sight. He should have accompanied him to the human world, then he would never have to be seeing his lord in such a terrible state. So hurt and weak, something a Tyrant should never be.

"If that is what you wish. All is for my lord..."


End file.
